The Beginning of the End
by White-Wolf2120
Summary: Kyo runs away, thinking that Tohru has chosen Yuki over him. Tohru of course goes after him. But things don't end too well. ((okay okay, my summaries suck, but oh well.))


**I don't own any part of Fruits basket. (If I did, things would be a lot different...)**

Kyo sat on the roof, looking down at Tohru and Yuki. "I guess the prince finally won the princess," he mumbled as the two of them were talking. Tohru had chosen Yuki; well that is what it seemed like to Kyo. He pulled his legs to his stomach and closed his eyes. He could bear looking at the two of them any longer. "Why is it that nothing ever goes right for me? And then the one thing that did, when she finally accepted me, she ends up with that bastard Yuki. I am sick of this." He slowly stood up and jumped off the roof and walked into the house, to his room. "This is it. They won't have to deal with me any longer and stupid Yuki and Tohru can be in peace." He sighed and jumped out of the window and into the forest, running wherever his legs would take him and he wouldn't stop until he got there.

Two hours later...

"Where is that stupid cat," mumbled Yuki as he sat at the table with Tohru, Shigure, and the place setting for Kyo. "He is letting this meal go to waste, and especially after Tohru went to all that trouble to cook it."

"I don't know where he is." Tohru sat down and sighed. "I went outside and called his name, but no one answered.

"Tohru, you shouldn't have gone to the trouble of going out in the cold. It looks like it is about to snow out there." Yuki was right, it was winter and the snow looked like it was about to fall out of the sky.

"Maybe he went to train. I don't know, fight bears or something like that," Shigure mumbled.

"I'm worried about him." Tohru stood up and went to the door to slide on her shoes and put on a coat. "Yuki, lets go look for him, he could be hurt."

Yuki stood up, followed by Shigure. Yuki looked surprised. "You're going to come with us?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I wouldn't want something bad to happen to any of you?" Shigure slid on his shoes as well. Then he took out a note from one of his sleeves, and pinned it to the door.

Yuki slid his shoes on and looked at the note. "'Dear Mii, I am not here right now so come back in two weeks for the manuscript.' Yeah, some help you are Shigure."

Shigure chuckled a bit and then the three of them were off in search for Kyo.

Kyo was making good speed. It had begun to snow, and the cold slowed him down a bit, but he kept running. He had survived out in the wilderness before, and he could do it again. Then his run slowed to a walk. He was running on empty and couldn't keep up the same pace as he had been. "Man, I should have thought this through." He sighed and held his upper arms with his hands. He looked around while walking, for a place to spend the night. He spotted a small cave. He smiled and started walking toward it, but then stopped. It was winter, so a bear has probably claimed this cave as it's own. But Kyo was getting colder by the second and there was now about an inch of snow on the ground, with more coming. "Whatever, if there is a bear in there, I can fend it off."

He made a dash for the cave. He stopped as he was right at the entrance of the cave when he heard an oh so familiar voice calling his name. It was Tohru.

"Kyo! What ever I did, I'm sorry! Please come home!" Tohru had been calling his name and she was growing tired, but she wouldn't stop.

Yuki came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to work to hard in this cold."

Tohru nodded and started calling his name again, along with Yuki and Shigure.

Kyo turned to where the voices seemed to be coming from. "Well well well, they actually got that dog to go with them." Then he saw Tohru and Kyo walking over the hill, followed slowly by Shigure sucking in lots of air.

Tohru smiled when she saw Kyo. "Look, there he is." She waved her hand at him, high in the air. Then she started to run to him, followed by Yuki. "Kyo, what are you doing out here! It is way too-" Tohru broke off and stopped running. "Kyo! Watch out!"

Kyo looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. Then he heard deep breathing, and felt the hot breath of a very large animal behind him. Before he turned all the way around, a massive claw smashed into Kyo's side, sending him flying, and his beads from his wrist. He held his side with one of his changing hands and tried to stand. His hands went to his head as he changed. The pain ran through his body; not only from the change, but from the bear's impact to his side. The bear started walking towards Kyo, to finish the job.

Tohru started running to Kyo's side, maybe thinking she could help. Yuki desperately tried to stop Tohru, but he couldn't seem to stop her. "Tohru, stop before you get hurt!" But she didn't stop. She kept running until she was at Kyo's side. Then, the bear raised its paw, and everything seemed to slow down.

Kyo looked up to see Tohru looking down at him, smiling. He started to smile, but then he noticed that the bear's paw was coming down, aiming for Tohru. He tried to say her name so she would move, but it was too late. The bear hit her on her left side, sending her into a tree, and then she fell, not moving in the snow.

Yuki stopped in shock, not knowing what to do. Shigure, who was still up on the hill, witnessed what happened and he collapsed to his knees. Kyo's anger started to build even more inside of him. He turned on his back and grabbed the bear by its throat, closing off the air. He growled at the bear, and he started to beat it senseless. In a matter of seconds, the bear was dead.

Kyo collapsed on the white snow, only his claws covered in the bear's blood holding him up. He grabbed his beads and he started to change back. He stood as fast as his body would let him and looked over at Tohru. Yuki was on his knees beside her, crying. Kyo walked over to him and then looked to Tohru. He bent down and felt her neck. Nothing was there. He fell back in the snow, not knowing what was happening.

Shigure then came rushing over. He knew what had happened when he was on the hill, but he wanted to make sure that he was wrong. Too bad he was right.

**((Okay, this is my first fruits basket fan fic. Okay, I don't hate Tohru at all, or Fruits Basket, it is actually on of my favorites. I was just not in a really good mood when I wrote this so that is why it turned up like this. Maybe there will be another chapter. I also have to finish my other stories. Oh well...))**


End file.
